


Betty (Midnight Sun remix)

by frncn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frncn/pseuds/frncn
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive:First, I’ve been listening to folkore on repeat since it came out.Second, there was a part of me—and I didn’t realize how potent it still was—that thirsted for Midnight Sun.And third, I was unreasonably and irrepressibly determined to bring the two together.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Betty (Midnight Sun remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text denotes the remixed lyrics.
> 
> I included Taylor Swift's original lyrics (formatted in small italicized text), with some awkward spacing in cases where it might not be obvious how the remixed lyrics line up with her melody.

Based on the song "Betty" by Taylor Swift

_[Verse 1]_

**Bella, I won't make assumptions  
** _ Betty, I won't make assumptions _  
**About why your heart is racing  
** _ About why you switched your homeroom _  
**But I hope it's 'cause of me  
** _ But I think it's 'cause of me _

**Bella, one time I had snuck in  
** _Betty, one time I was riding_ ** _  
_** **through your window**  
 _on my skateboard _  
**Just to watch you sleep**  
 _ When I passed your house _  
**And found I couldn’t breathe  
** _ It's like I couldn't breathe _

_[Pre-chorus]_

**I heard you call me in your dreams**  
_You heard the rumors from Inez_   
**Still can’t believe what Alice sees**  
 _ You can't believe a word she says  
  
_ **This time, it really can't be true  
** _Most times, but this time it was true_

 **The worst thing I could ever do  
** _ The worst thing that I ever did _  
**Is get too close to you  
** _ Is what I did to you _ **  
**

_[Chorus]_

**But if I just drew a little closer**  
 _ But if I just showed up at your party _  
**Would I scare her?** **Would I harm her?  
** _ Would you have me? Would you want me? _ **  
**

**She should tell me to go fuck myself  
** _ Would you tell me to go fuck myself_  
 **And I’ll be alone forever**  
 _ Or lead me to the garden? _

**But forever will  
** _In the garden would _**  
I wonder**  
 _you trust me_  
 **If she’d ever fall for  
** _If I told you it was_ **  
such a monstrous thing?**  
 _just a summer thing?_

 **I'm stuck at seventeen  
** _ I'm only seventeen _ **  
****I can do anything**  
 _ I don't know anything _  
**But I can’t be near you  
** _ But I know I need you _

_[Verse 2]_

**Bella, I know how I feel is wrong**   
_ Betty, I know where it all went wrong _   
**We don’t belong together but**   
_ Your favorite song was playing from _   
**I can’t keep you away**   
_ The far side of the gym _

**Even if my soul is damned**   
_ I was nowhere to be found _   
**I’d reach my hand out to you**   
_ I hate the crowds, you know that _   
**Hope you’d still ask me to stay**   
_ Plus, I saw you dance with him _

_[Pre-chorus]_

**Alice can see what lies ahead**   
_ You heard the rumors from Inez _   
**Your brown eyes overcome with red**   
_ You can’t believe a word she says_

**I swear, I won’t let that come true  
** _ Most times, but this time it was true _ **  
**

**The worst thing I could ever do  
** _ The worst thing that I ever did _  
**Is take your life from you  
** _ Was what I did to you_

_[Chorus]_

**If only I could hear what you were thinking—**   
_ But if I just showed up at your party _   
**A confounding**   
_ Would you have me? _   
**Human being!**   
_ Would you love me? _

**You should tell me to go fuck myself  
** _ Would you tell me to go fuck myself _  
**Then live without disaster**  
 _ Or lead me to the garden? _

**But disaster seems to find you**  
 _In the garden would you trust me_  
 **Even when I’m not around,  
** _If I told you it was just_ **  
It’s such a pain**  
 _a summer thing_

 **I’m stuck at seventeen  
** _ I'm only seventeen _  
**You know everything**  
 _ I don’t know anything _  
**But I can’t be with you  
** _ But I know I miss you _ **  
**

_[Bridge]_

**I was sitting in  
** _I was walking home _**  
The classroom unprepared**  
 _on broken cobblestones_  
 **For when she struck me**  
 _Just thinking of you_  
 **With a fragrance that**  
 _When she pulled up like_  
 **Stirred up all my worst temptations**  
 _A figment of my worst intentions_

 **I said, “Don’t give in, don’t bite”  
** _ She said, "James, get in, let's drive" _  
**Those days turned into nights  
** _ Those days turned into nights _  
**Resisting her, but**  
 _ Slept next to her, but _  
**I couldn’t keep away for long**  
 _ I dreamt of you all summer long _

_[Verse 3]_

**Bella, I’m here on your doorstep  
** _ Betty, I'm here on your doorstep _  
**Never thought that this would happen**  
_And I planned it out for weeks now_   
**As the sun starts creeping in**  
 _ But it’s finally sinkin’ in _

**Bella, right now is the first time  
** _ Betty, right now is the last time _  
**I can trust someone who’s not a**  
 _ I can dream about what happens _  
**Part of my strange coven**  
 _When you see my face again _

_[Pre-chorus]_

**The only thing I wanna do  
** _ The only thing I wanna do _  
**Is share what I am with you**  
 _ Is make it up to you _

**So I took you to the meadow**   
So I showed up at your party   
**And I stepped into the sun’s glow**   
_ Yeah, I showed up at your party _

_[Chorus]_

**When you finally saw the real me**   
_ Yeah I showed up at your party _   
**Did you really think of beauty?**   
_ Will you have me? Will you love me? _   
**Should’ve kissed you as you joked**   
_ Will you kiss me on the porch _   
**About the lion’s stupid lamb**   
_ In front of all your stupid friends? _

**When you kissed me  
** _ If you kiss me _  
**It was better than I dreamed it  
** _ Will it be just like I dreamed it? _  
**Could you hear my cold heart sing?**  
 _ Will it patch your broken wings? _

**I’m stuck at seventeen  
** _ I'm only seventeen _  
**I don’t know what this brings**  
 _ I don’t know anything _  
**But I know I need you  
** _ But I know I miss you_ **  
**

_[Outro]_

**Put it in a lullaby**   
_ Standing in your cardigan _   
**Promise I’ll stay by your side**   
_ Kissin’ in my car again _

**If you’re safe with me**   
_ Stopped at a streetlight _

**I'll never leave you  
** _ You know I miss you _


End file.
